


I'm the first officer, not the doctor

by narmolania



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sickfic, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narmolania/pseuds/narmolania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy refuses to leave his station after suffering from a nasty case of Thairenian Rhinitis (similar symptoms to the common cold). Mr. Spock needs to be called to the sick bay to escort the ships CMO to get to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the first officer, not the doctor

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!  
> Here are my personal warnings. There is nothing smutty about this fic, but something completely unpleasant. I suffer from small case of dyslexia, thus I have a hard time noticing what is wrong with my sentences. I’m also Finnish, so this means some sayings or such are something to me that SOUND familiar, but might not be correct. The last time I wrote some type of a fic was… around 6-7 years ago. And those were the type of fics that were “depressing” while nobody understood my suffering and such. So they were bad. So I don’t know if this whole fic is complete shit or just OK. Ouh, and there is no beta reader for me. (even later on reading the whole thing there are few cases where I'm basically repeating my self, but dont have the brain capacity to fix the sentences and make them sound logical)
> 
> WARNING OVER, INFO ABOUT THE FIC!
> 
> So this fic is based on the original series of Star trek (which I do not own, or have had any part in creating, the only thing that I claim are the names of the planets, diseases and mentioned feline creature) or if you want, even the 2009 movie if you so want to. I wrote this fic mainly because “live long and prosper” group was holding a competition over at y!gallery (link to the fic here: http://www.y-gallery.net/view/845303/ ). One part of me wanted to write something, but I really didn’t have the courage to do so. But honestly, I started to feel a bit sorry that there was only couple (or one that I had noticed) that had entered the competition. So this motivated me to get over myself, write this fic, and just hope for the least bad situation that could happen. So do try and enjoy the fic and get something out of it. Any and all (well, I would appreciate constructive) critisism is highly appreciated. I do try and answer (at least to say thanks) but I'm realy bad at replying people, so dont get offended if I forget to reply to you XD
> 
>  
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Doctor, I must insist that you cease this foolishness and return to your quarters."

 

McCoy lifted his head from the piles of pads in front of him, waiting to be filled, formed and to be sent to starfleet.

 

"What? Don't tell me you’re the doctor and not the damn firs officer Spock? As long as I'm the CMO of this ship, I know what’s best for me and my health." McCoy’s voice sounded raspy and strained even in his own ears.

 

In answer, Spock merely lifted up his eyebrow in defiance while looking at Doctor McCoy, currently sneezing all over his work pads.

 

"Doctor, you are suffering from Thairenian Rhinitis witch you contracted while on off world mission-"

 

"- Which is a disease you can catch from the local fruit (from all things) and thus can’t be transmitted amongst the crew. The symptoms are that of a common cold, so I'm in no way endangering *snif* the crew (unless I suddenly turn in to a fruit, which would just make my day) or my personal capability of working on this star ship, Mr. Spock."

 

Not reacting in any way to the rude interruption of his lecture, Spock continued his reasoning to the illogical behavior of the Doctor.

 

"- And refusing to take a mandatory sick leave, that I may add, you have personally appointed to all other personnel involved in the mentioned mission. And the fact that you are spreading your own mucus all over the standard star fleet pads as well as shivering every 0.34 minutes for 2.4 seconds indicates that you are suffering the worst kind of symptoms that the disease could cause. Your productivity has lowered 14.53%, from constant sternutation and coughing. The constant use of handkerchiefs will unnecessarily rise by your stubborn act of not taking your own advice of resting and healing. This will eventually lead to the elongating of the disease, which at this moment is festering within your human body. As the first officer, and the current acting captain of this starship ship, I order you to cease any and all subject related to work, and to return to your quarters."  
McCoy rose from his seat, looking very irritated while poking Spock in the chest.

 

"Now see here you pointy eared gobbling! Are you calling me a hypocrite? Don't you even THINK *ACHOO!* about pulling rank over-"

 

McCoy was ready to go on all out rant, before lifting his gaze from the Vulcan’s chest that he was poking, noticing the flicker of desperation in the Vulcan’s eyes, and closed his mouth in mid sentence.

 

"Leonard. Do not make me beg for you to return to your quarters. I, as well as the captain, are growing very worried for you and your health. The disease may not be fatal, but the amount of work you have done lately is not agreeable for your health. It has been well over 3.5 weeks since you have had a full night’s rest. The Romulan attacks, as well as the unfortunate event in planet Thairenia has not allowed you to rest properly. Now I will ask you once more, to return to your quarters. I will use physical force if needed to."

 

"You would wouldn’t you?" McCoy raised his eye brow in a last desperate act of defiance, before sighing and throwing his hands in the air in defeat.

 

"I guess *sniff* it can’t be helped then. Just give me a minute to give M'Benga a short briefing, and I will be on my way. No need to wait for me."

 

McCoy tried to shoo the Vulcan out of his office, to which the said Vulcan merely let his eyebrow rise to its previous position.

 

"Unfortunately I know you antics Doctor. You would merely make an act of leaving, before quickly returning to your office. Contrary to believe, the amount of time I spend with the captain has not affected me mentally. I have yet to absorbed his naivety when it comes to you."

 

"You haven’t, have you?" McCoy said with a smile, before turning his head to the side to cough.

 

"M'Benga? I'm returning to my quarters. Keep the place running while I'm taking a little brake, will you?"

 

M'Benga lifted his head from the charts he was looking at, giving a nod towards Dr. McCoy, while smiling thankfully at Spock direction. "I think me and Chapel can manage Dr. McCoy. Don’t come back until you’re well and healthy. We have no use for a doctor at your state."

 

"Even my own people are happy to see me gone." McCoy said while frowning. "If I didn’t know better, I might think you were glad to see me gone!"

 

"I love working with you Dr. McCoy. Just when you aren’t spewing mucus all over our shiny new patients" M'Benga shot back at the doctor good naturally.

 

"Sure you do. Come on Spock; you get to tuck me in to bed and everything!" McCoy grabbed Spock’s arm and walked out to the corridor with him. M'Benga could still hear McCoy coughing all the way to the turbo lift, where the two senior officers could no longer be heard.

 

“You know this is entirely pointless Spock, don’t you? I could have easily finished my shift, and then taken some extra rest. There was no need for you to leave the bridge and come and get me?”

 

Spock turned his gaze towards Leonard, who was still sounding like a Dalvenian feline in heat, with his raspy voice and his eyes visibly softened.

 

“When it comes to you and the captain’s health, I cannot act logically. As I stated before, Leonard, I as well as Jim are both very worried for you. You take care of all of us, yet forget to take care of yourself.”

 

McCoy gave Spock a small smile, before touching the Vulcan’s index and middle fingers with his own.

 

“I know Spock. Tell you what? I promise to try and make the two of you worried a little less in the future, if you two promise not to get into trouble in every God damn planet we visit, OK?”

 

Spock gave Leonard a soft smile while glancing at the connected fingers, until the turbo lift came in to a halt.

 

“We will try our best Leonard.”

 

When McCoy and Spock finally entered to their quarters, a noise could be heard from the sleeping area.

 

"Spock? Were you finally able to drag my cuddly bear to me?"

 

McCoy groaned while raising his hands to his face.

 

"Does he REALY have to be here? You know how cuddly he gets when he’s sick?" McCoy asked behind his fingers.

 

Spock just looked at McCoy while placing his hands firmly behind the lower part of his back.

 

"Yes, and I also happen to be aware of how you enjoy this little quirk of our captain."

 

McCoy snorted before waving his hand at Spock while muttering

 

"Yes, yes, I'm a doctor and a god damn stuffed bear aren't I?"

 

"Bones? Hurry up! I'm suffering here! I need cuddling!"

 

"Yeah yeah, coming Jim, just keep you shirt on ("I'm not wearing a shirt!")." Leonard turned towards Spock for the last time saying, "Good night Spock."

 

"Good night ashayam"

 

Spock mouth turned in to a small smile while watching Leonard walk in to the sleeping area already accommodated by their (apparently) shirtless captain. He could still hear the sound of Leonard bickering with Jim while slipping under the covers of their shared bed. Finally, when he was sure both of them were under the covers, he turned around and returned to his duties at the bridge. He did not count the minutes for his shift to end. That would be illogical. Because taking extra measures to acknowledging the passing of time would not make it pass any faster, thus making his return to his T'hy'la’s any faster.


End file.
